Reconciliation
by MKGD
Summary: Things between Harry and Ginny didn't turn out as expected after the war. Three years have gone past, and they are shoved into an awkward circumstance once more in the form of Ginny's 20th birthday party. HP/GW, RW/LL, DM/HG


The Burrow that particular sunny day was as rowdy, loud, and pleasantly chaotic as ever. Outside, ugly, small creatures that greatly resembled potatoes with thin legs and balding heads kept chasing the chickens in the garden. Pots clanged distinctly from the kitchens and can be heard from a distance away, and the temperature was warm enough for a luncheon in the gardens.

Inside, George was refereeing a game of wizard chess, Bill vs Charlie. Mr Weasley and Percy chatted with Hermione about her recently approved proposal that had something to do with house-elf rights. Ron was settled in the couch and had an arm around Luna, his girlfriend, as they whispered and giggled amongst themselves, and Fleur was doing her best to subdue her son and Teddy, who Harry was kind enough to fetch from his grandmother's house earlier that day.

It was Ginny's birthday today, and try as he might to ignore the invitations that was sent to him by Ron and Hermione, they still managed to ambush him outside his office at the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic and drag him to the Leaky Cauldron, wherein they gave him (or in Hermione's case) a long lecture about, apparently, coming off as rude - not to mention, obvious as hell - if he didn't show up. They then saw fit to persuade and insist that he attended, because, as Ron guaranteed, he needn't stay until all the celebration has ended, and that a couple of hours appearance would do, otherwise Mrs Weasley would never forgive him for it.

Naturally, his first instinct was to agree as an image of the person who acted just as much as a mother to him since he was young came to mind. He remembered being hesitant at first, but still ended up nodding his head glumly anyway when he realised he was acting ridiculous, and that a birthday party never hurt anybody before.

Besides, he was here now, and so far so good. What could possibly go wrong?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron approached, a hand linked with Luna's while holding a plate of treacle tarts in the other.

"Hey, mate," he said, "Want some? Mum's not finished cooking yet, but once it's all ready and you've eaten you can go," he then paused and raised a hesitant brow, "Or you could just go now if you want to..."

"No, it's okay," said Harry, pushing the plate away slightly, "I'll just wait for lunch."

"Stop sulking, Harry," said Hermione - who Harry hadn't seen coming - as she sat beside him, "Why don't you greet the birthday girl? You haven't said a word to her today - or, more accurately, for the last three years."

Harry ignored her knowing smile and cleared his throat, becoming increasingly uncomfortable than before.

"Er, maybe she's busy-"

"I assure you, she isn't," interrupted Hermione.

Ron, sensing Harry's unease, snapped at Hermione, "Leave him alone, will you? He's not ready-"

"Oh, as if three years' worth of preparation and countless awkward encounters weren't enough," snapped Hermione, "Go on, Harry, she's in the kitchens with Mrs Weasley."

"Look, mate, if you don't wanna go you don't have to."

"I think you should wish Ginny a happy birthday, Harry," Luna butted in, startling them all, "It's bad luck to not greet the celebrant, because chances are high her bedroom's going to be infested with Nargles for the next two months if you don't."

Silence clouded the atmosphere for mere seconds, but Hermione broke it with a forced laugh.

"You're so silly, Luna," she said, "Like I said, I've looked up Nargles and... they just don't exist."

Hermione winced as she said the words, scared she might've offended Luna, but the blonde fortunately didn't appear unfazed at all and only smiled.

"I've still got all the editions of The Quibbler my dad has published. Perhaps you want to borrow the one that featured Nargles in it?" Luna offered.

Hermione immediately shook her head, "Oh no, thank you, maybe uh - another time-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Harry and Ron were so preoccupied watching and listening to Hermione and Luna's conversation that all of them didn't notice Ginny walking over. She was holding a tray of glasses filled with chilled pumpkin juice. They all grabbed a cup and took a sip - or in Harry's case, a full swig. His heart began to accelerate and his insides were strangely writhing. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his drink...

"Oh, just Nargles," answered Ron.

"Interesting," said Ginny, "Have you discovered their habitats yet, Luna?"

"No," said Luna sadly, "Ron and I were coming to the conclusion that maybe they just pop out of nowhere, though."

"Yeah," said Ron, his voice slightly high-pitched, sounded forced and, Harry supposed, entirely for the sake of remaining in good terms with his girlfriend.

"That's good," chirped Ginny, "So, 'Mione, how're you? Congratulations on your proposal by the way. Heard it from dad."

"Thank you, Gin!" said Hermione happily, "I've been great. It's a good thing the Wizengamot's becoming more open to house elf rights. It's about time they stop conforming into traditions too much, especially when the wellbeing of every magical creature's concerned."

"That's very good," replied Ginny with a wide grin, "So, any updates on your... social life?"

Hermione blushed. Harry and Ron hadn't picked up on it, but smart as she was, she immediately identified the implication and knew what Ginny was specifically referring to. "It's fine. You know, made some new friends within the department," she cleared her throat, "As a matter of fact, I just went out with somebody last night..."

Ron coughed and almost spilled his drink. Harry whipped his head to her direction so fast he cricked his head.

"Really?" Ginny's face lit up. She settled herself instantly on Hermione's other side and linked arms with her, "Who is it?"

"Well..." Hermione's face grew hotter. Harry watched her with astonishment, all while massaging his nape, then noticed she kept fiddling with a bracelet in her wrist that was definitely not there the last time he saw her, which was two nights ago.

"Hermione, who gave you that?" he said, unable to stop himself.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That bracelet," said Harry, grabbing her wrist and examining it, "It looks new..."

Ron, who always had a natural streak of protectiveness over the people he cared about, immediately turned red and spoke, "Hermione, if that guy ever resembles McLaggen even in the slightest-"

"What - no!" exclaimed Hermione, "No, Ron! He's decent. And besides, nothing happened between Cormac and me! I'd never allow him to touch a strand of my hair if possible."

Ron looked relieved, although not entirely, "Since when did you call him Cormac?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it, Ronald Weasley."

They continued exchanging banters, meanwhile Harry was still examining the bracelet. As Hermione kept on gesturing wildly the more heated her and Ron's conversation got, he had to hold her forearm to keep her still.

The accessory looked new, and, dare he say, real expensive. It was accentuated with little gems, particularly emerald. If he knew better and if they were still at school, Harry would think it came from a Slytherin, as it greatly reminded him of the House's signature colours: silver and green.

Though, it could be possible. After all, not everyone in Slytherin were entirely evil, Harry thought, an image of Severus Snape drifting into his mind.

It was when Ginny had cleared her throat rather loudly and gave the hand that was holding Hermione's wrist a not-so-subtle glance that the bickering had subsided. Hermione averted her attention to him, and Harry let go, but not before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. She gave an 'I'll-explain-later' look, inhaled deeply, and announced, "Oh look! Mrs Weasley's here!"

Indeed, Mrs Weasley came wading into the room with a big smile, clapped her hands to catch all of their attention, and announced, "Lunch is ready!"

As they filtered out of the house, she screeched, "George, don't you think I didn't see that! You gave Teddy a toffee - no, honey, don't eat it, it's dangerous - I'll have that, please - come on now, outside!"

He stifled a laugh as George scratched his head glumly and moved to walk beside Harry, though only to discreetly give him a wink that indicated that it wasn't the only toffee he had given Teddy, as the child in question was walking with his pockets bulging, and Mrs Weasley hadn't bothered to check it.

Lunch had already been set out the moment they arrived. The food looked (and smelled) magnificent. Soon enough they were all settled around the table and eating happily as the atmosphere gradually filled with chatters.

Harry had a great time talking to Charlie about the newly-bred dragons he's been tasked to take care of in Romania, with Ron occasionally butting in to ask questions, but as the conversation came to a stop and they have resumed to eating silently, Harry was soon wishing for another distraction to set his attention to, anything, just so he could avoid the brown eyes that's been burning a hole through his head from across the table since the start of the luncheon.

He wasn't normally this shy, but it's just been ages since they've spoken, and it's like he's already lost the touch of sparking up even the smallest of talks with her. That doesn't do less of subduing his feelings, though. By anything, the distance between them only made it stronger, and Harry didn't know what to do. This - no, they were entirely a different story from his and Cho's. It simply didn't made sense at all.

"Harry?"

Harry started. Blinking, he looked up to see Mr Weasley, who was at the far center from where he was sitting, staring expectantly at him with a smile.

"Er," he said, "Pardon?"

"I said, it was nice of you to come and stop by," said Mr Weasley, "I know how tight it is lately at the Auror Department, what with the ongoing trials and Death Eaters still on the loose."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, "Of course, Mr Weasley."

"Also, happy birthday, Ginny, dear," said Mr Weasley to Ginny, "I haven't told you that yet, have I?"

"No, Dad," Ginny grinned, "Thank you, though."

"I still can't believe you're turning 20 today, dear," said Mrs Weasley, tearing up, "Oh, if Fred were here..."

That instantly triggered an air of gloom over the table. Utensils came to a halt, and Harry felt George stiffen beside him. Mrs Weasley, sensing the tension, immediately spoke again in a false, cheery voice.

"But it's alright! Now, have you already thought of my suggestion to you, Ginny?"

The air shifted considerably lighter and Ginny groaned.

"What suggestion, Mum?" asked Bill curiously.

"Oh, just about quitting Quidditch," Mrs Weasley waved a hand dismissively.

"Mum, I'm not gonna quit, okay?" Ginny stated, exasperated. "Well, not now anyway. Besides, speaking of Quidditch, we've got a game against the Chudley Cannons next week-"

Ron gasped and dropped his fork.

"- and..." Ginny trailed off, looking around to make sure everyone was listening, "fortunately, I was able to get tickets for us all."

Cheers erupted all over the table. Ron clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, with Luna smiling adorably at him. Charlie, Bill, and George were high-fiving each other and shouting praises at their little sister. Harry still didn't look up from his plate but was having trouble hiding his smile. The children looked simply confused. Mr Weasley was laughing delightedly whereas Hermione, Fleur, Percy and Mrs Weasley only shook their heads.

There was no other sport that Harry loved more than Quidditch. He'd been itching to get up his broom and play ever since he started Auror Training at the Ministry, which was years ago, but he barely had free time until then. It was hard, to say the least. But now - suppose he doesn't have anything to do by the day of the game - he might have a chance to get back into Quidditch by first watching a match.

Lunch ended much better than Harry had expected, what with almost everyone chatting excitedly about the match that was to be held next week Friday. He, Ron, and Hermione walked back inside together, feeling pleasant, full and completely in a good mood.

"What do you suppose will happen next week?" said Ron fervently, "I hope the Cannons win."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that, Ronald," warned Hermione lightly, "Or it's no tickets for you."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Okay, okay," said Ron, "Geez."

When they reached the doorway, Ron asked abruptly, "Mate, are you still keen on going? Because you can already, you know, Mum'll understand."

"What?" said Harry stupidly, momentarily surprised.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Aren't you so eager to kick Harry out of here, or what?"

"I'm just looking out for him!" defended Ron, turning red, "That wasn't my intention!"

"Then stop talking," said Hermione, "Harry's not feeling like going home yet, aren't you, Harry?"

"Actually, I am quite tired Hermione," said Harry, which was partly true, as he only had two hours' sleep last night, "Maybe I should go-"

"Go?" a voice suddenly said behind them, "Who's going?"

There was a pregnant pause where they only stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Gin," said Hermione breathlessly and turned around, suddenly looking nervous, "Er, no one-"

"I am," Harry spoke up before he could stop his mouth, mustering up all his courage to stare directly at her, "I mean, I figured I'll rest - haven't got enough sleep-"

"Oh," muttered Ginny rather impassively, cutting him off, "Oh, er... okay then."

"Yeah," stammered Harry, "Er - goodbye."

Ginny bit her lip, nodded weakly, and replied, "Bye."

Then she walked away hurriedly without looking back, leaving them standing awkwardly to glance at each other.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy!"

Another pause, then both he and Ron whipped their heads at her, taken aback not only by her sudden and absolutely random confession, but with the fact that she just said someone was dating Draco Malfoy.

Who was it again?

They gaped openly, unblinking, overcome with surprise. Ron was closing and opening his mouth like a fish, uncapable of forming a coherent sentence, or even utter a word at all. Hermione shrunk back, blushing furiously and avoiding their eyes.

Harry didn't know how long they remained in that position - hell, even a couple of years wouldn't be enough for the words to sink in.

I'm dating Draco Malfoy.

Oh, for Merlin's sake.

Hermione was what?

"What're you going on about, joking like that?" exclaimed Ron incredulously after a couple more minutes' worth of silence.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and groaned, "I'm not joking, Ron. I'm really... he's... we met a couple of months ago - a year ago, I mean... just confessed last night-"

"Confessed?" said Ron, his voice taking up another octave, "Who - who confessed?!"

"W-Well - him!" Hermione was beet red now, "And he gave me this bracelet, Harry... he's changed. I swear. He cares about me. He likes me."

Harry gulped, "And?"

Hermione blinked, "And what?"

"Er... do you like him?"

"Of course not!" said Ron, "You don't, right?"

"I - well, of course I do!" said Hermione, her voice higher than usual.

Her statement rang and echoed throughout the silent garden. The noise inside seemed to have hushed up, and all he could hear was Hermione's words, and all he could see (couldn't shake it off) was the image of Ginny walking away.

Overwhelmed, Harry scratched his head and mumbled, "Blimey..."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, and you must be wondering why I suddenly dropped the bomb out of the blue-"

"Tell me about it," muttered Ron.

Hermione ignored him, "Thing is, Harry, what I'm trying to say is that me and Draco-"

He and Ron winced at her mentioning Malfoy's first name.

"- we took months of getting over our differences. His prejudice, the mutual hatred, and the urge to snap at each other: it all took a long time before we overcame that, and the moment we called it truce, we discovered that those differences were merely barriers between our similarities and our surprising capability of getting along quite well as well, and from then on, we became friends. Well, until recently, of cou-"

"Just get on with it!" Ron snapped, looking revolted at Hermione's frequent use of 'we'.

Hermione glared at him but continued anyway.

"What I'm really trying to say is, if Draco and I, once mortal enemies, were able to consider the prospect of being friends and more than that, what more than you and Ginny, who knew each other since forever and had even gotten together in the process? Talking to her shouldn't be harder than I did with Draco months ago, don't you think? What's stopping you now?"

Harry stared at her. He totally understood what she was trying to say.

The only thing bothering him was, what was really stopping him from talking to Ginny? What was holding him back for so long that he even lasted three years of no contact?

Oh, right. His pride. The endless what ifs. Those, and the nagging thought of someone else probably taking up the space in her heart now, the space he, alone, used to reside in.

Can he really take it if he finds out she already loves someone else?

No. Of course not. The feeling would be awful. It would crush him.

He didn't know how long he stared at Hermione as epiphany washed over him, but in the end, a decision formed in his mind. It would take up a lot of courage, but he'll do it. He should and he must, if he wanted to be happy throughout his life.

"I'll talk to her."

"You what?" said Ron, surprised, this time gaping at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, determined, "I will."

"Oh, that's great!" Hermione clapped her hands and gave Harry a hug, "I'm proud of you, Harry! Now go! I'm sure she's at the back of the house, and, if you're in luck, she might even be alone."

Harry glanced away awkwardly at Hermione's teasing smile. Nodding one last time, he looked at Ron and Hermione before walking away, Hermione giving encouragements at him in the process.

"Oi, we're not finished here yet!" Ron exclaimed, his voice still quite reaching his ears, "Malfoy? Really?"

The last thing Harry heard was Hermione groaning loudly before he took a turn that led to the back of the house. As Hermione predicted, Ginny was indeed there, sitting at what looked like a wooden bench and hunched over, wiping her eyes.

Harry's insides squirmed with guilt. If he was the cause of this...

He waded towards Ginny and sat down on the empty space beside her, all while not taking his eyes off of her defeated form. Slowly and reluctantly, he reached a hand up and touched her shoulder in attempt to console, which caused her to jump in surprise and let out a gasp once she realized it was him.

"Harry," she breathed out, her voice trembling, "What are you doing here?"

"Er..." Harry gulped, "Well, I came to talk."

Ginny stared at him momentarily, shocked, before wiping her face clean of tears, "Talk about what? And I thought you were going home?"

Harry scratched his head and didn't answer, trying to think of something else to say.

A couple of moments later, he spoke, "Happy birthday."

Ginny looked disappointed, probably expecting more than just a greeting, but she forced herself to smile and reply, "Thank you."

"And um..." should he start off by asking her how she was today, or by offering her an apology for the last three years?

Deciding to go for the latter, he said to her, "First of all, I'm sorry for cutting you off for so long. It's just that... after the war, I thought - well, I thought-"

"That I wasn't interested in you anymore?" Ginny finished off for him, "You thought wrong."

Ignoring the way his heart leapt, he continued, "Second, I'm sorry if I wasn't there the times you had grieved the most... about Fred..."

"You experienced loss as well," said Ginny, "You have nothing to apologize about."

"Still," said Harry, "I was stupid. I spent time consoling Ron that I forgot you. I should've been there for you as well-"

Ginny hushed him up by caging his face with her hands. Her hazel orbs connected to his widened, emerald ones and remained there as she spoke again.

"Please, Harry, don't apologize. I completely understand." she shrugged and broke connection with his eyes, "I guess I was just a little hurt, because I never realised how painful it was to be ignored by someone you like for a long time until earlier, when I heard you were planning to leave when it wasn't even time for me to blow my candles yet."

"Candles?" said Harry, confused, "What candles?"

"Mum's still baking the cake, but yeah, it'll be for dinner later."

"Oh," mumbled Harry, "Oh. I-I'm sorry, I-"

If someone asked Harry earlier in the morning whether or not he was planning to finally talk to Ginny, he would've automatically said no. If someone asked Harry earlier in the morning whether or not he was expecting to be kissed by the person he didn't expect to come in contact with again, he would've automatically said no as well. It's entirely because everything that just happened was unexpected; spontaneous, and so was the kiss that muffled the words he was just about to say.

It was the happiest moment of his life; ever the only one that rivaled the happiness he felt when he learned he was a wizard. It was then, that he felt truly contented and finally at peace.

When they separated, Harry was unaware of the tears that burned his eyes slightly, and the way his face was coloured red all over. Ginny was laughing adorably at him, crying as well and looking as happy as he felt. She tackled him with a fierce, tight hug, and he hugged back, relishing on her warmth.

"Merlin, I've missed you," whispered Harry.

"Don't ever ignore me like that again, okay?" said Ginny, "Don't you ever let go of me again, Harry."

"I won't. I promise." said Harry, and they need not to say the three words that would've placed the icing on top. They knew, from the way they looked at and held hands with each other throughout the rest of that day and all the days after that, that no words could ever describe what they feel. It was unconditional, fierce, and true.

And Harry, for all intents and purposes, was not keen on letting her go again. Ever.

END

* * *

What do you guys think? This is the first story I've ever had the courage to publish, and I'm extremely anxious about your reactions, so please leave comments, constructive criticisms, or whatever! Thank you so much for taking time to read. I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!

-M xoxo


End file.
